Connection terminals, also referred to as electrical connection terminals, usually comprise a housing, a busbar arranged in the housing and a clamping spring mounted in the housing. A conductor insertion opening is usually formed in the housing, via which opening a conductor can be inserted into the housing in order to be able to be clamped in the housing against the busbar by means of the clamping spring. If thin conductors, i.e. conductors having a small cross section, are intended to be clamped, an actuating element is usually provided, by means of which the clamping spring can be actuated in that the actuating element which protrudes into the internal space of the housing presses on the clamping leg of the clamping spring such that the clamping leg is swiveled and a conductor connection space inside the housing between the busbar and the clamping spring can thereby be released, into which space the conductor can then be inserted unimpeded. If the conductor is positioned in the desired position in the conductor connection space, the actuating element can release the clamping leg again so that the clamping leg can swivel back until it presses against the conductor and thus clamps the conductor against the busbar.
However, when the conductor to be clamped is inserted into the conductor connection space, incorrect placement of the conductor can easily occur if the thin conductor is guided laterally past the clamping spring and thus is no longer positioned in the conductor connection space between the clamping spring and the busbar. Clamping the conductor and thus forming an electrical contact can in this case only take place in a restricted manner or not at all.